Misunderstanding
by naonaonao
Summary: Well, can you blame him? Acronyms are confusing! Since when does GF mean girlfriend? humor


I came up with this at a grocery store. With Kayal. No joke.

For those who don't know; GF equals "girlfriend". Not "good friend", which Luffy seems to interpret.

Sorry if you don't get this. _I_ thought it was funny. XD But then again. "Hamburger helper" sounds funny to me…

Remember. I do not own One Piece, or the names "Chan and Ran-Chan". XD I got that off Avatar. Hah! However, this idea is mine. And Kayal's.

**LINEBREAK!!!11ONE!**

"Yeah, man, me and my GF are getting pretty serious…" Ran-Chan, a rather popular seventeen-year-old boy, gloated to his friend Chan. It was true; He and his recent girlfriend had gone further than he had intended the night before, although, it wouldn't make much of a difference if he exaggerated just a _little_.

Before Chan had a chance to reply, a lanky looking teen with a straw hat spontaneously joined the conversation, interested for one reason or another. "Jee Eff?"

Both boys spared a moment to look this kid over. He had dark, messy hair, a feminine-looking straw hat hiding most of it. His eyes were large, the same dark color as his hair, and there was a scar below the right one. He had large hands and feet, and wore a red vest and blue shorts. At first glance, he looked as if he was a homeless orphan, and the two continued to stare—they weren't used to being approached to easily, and the one talking to them certainly didn't ask questions.

Suddenly, Chan spoke. "Hah, look at this loser! I bet he doesn't even have ONE GF!"

"For your information, I have _six_ GFs!"Was the boy's quick reply, misunderstanding the term completely. Around the area, acronyms were quite popular. GF stood for girlfriend, LOL stood for laugh out loud, and et cetera. This boy, however, obtained the misconception that GF stood for "good friend".

"Woah, SERIOUSLY? Dude, I didn't know you were like that!" Chan, suddenly impressed, blurted out.

"Yeah, man, how'd ya do it?" Ran-Chan eagerly asked.

"It's easy! I'm captain of a ship!" The boy replied easily with a grin, satisfied that these two respected his relationships with his nakama so well.

"Yeah, dude, but what's your method?" Chan restated.

"Well, I usually use force!" The kid replied with enthusiasm, as if it was no big deal. Of course, in his opinion, it wasn't. Because asking hadn't worked with most of them, he had pleased, begged, and finally forced a few of his nakama to join his crew in the first place. And besides, the answer had seemed appropriate at the time.

"Uhmm… and, and that WORKS for you?" Ran-Chan asked in slight bewilderment. Funny, force had never worked for him…

"Of course!" Ever enthusiastic, the one with the straw hat said happily, as if it was an obvious fact.

"But… like, how do you juggle all of them? Did any of them ever find out about eachother's…?" Ran-Chan wondered. Cheating had _never_ been an option where he and Chan lived.

"Huh? What do you mean? We're all eachother's GFs!" The other answered, confusing the other two boys.

"But… you… you _are_ a dude, right?" Chan asked. Wait, if this was a guy, and he had girlfriends, and he suddenly _was_ a girlfriend…

"I…guess so." He captain unaware of the term.

At this point, Chan was a bit more than slightly put off by this boy's confident, yet somehow confused answers to their questions. He ceased to reply regarding his comments on the matter, and urged Ran-Chan to do so instead.

"Uh-huh." Ran-Chan himself was doing his best to keep from bursting out in uncontrolled laughter. Honestly, was this kid serious? "So, ah, you and your GF… you're getting pretty serious, then, huh?"

"Well, sometimes my GFs are _really_ serious, and tell me to grow up…" The odd boy answered with a shrug.

"Really? So you've gone far?" Chan urged, arching an eyebrow, sarcastically impressed.

"Oh, we go really far!" He paused dramatically. "I can barely remember where we started off!"

Ran-Chan had long since erupted with laughter and was now nearly on his knees, shoulders shaking and eyes tearing. Chan shot the boy an odd look, as if urging him to continue.

"How far have you gone?" The boy asked, as if attempting to make conversation, despite the fact that he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Eh, well, you know…" Chan began awkwardly, not yet willing to admit to this stranger that he hadn't yet acquired a girlfriend. Quickly (attempting to) change the subject, he said, "So, what's your name, anyway?"

"Me?" The boy pointed to himself. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be kinga the pirates!" He answered with more enthusiasm ever. Ran-Chan was rolling on the ground, nearly laughing too hard to breathe.

"Right, right… well, sorry to say, but…" Ran-Chan failed to look this 'Monkey D. Luffy' character in the eye. "I don't believe half your story. You call yourself a guy, yet you claim to be someone's GF and have six GFs on TOP of it, who ALL know about eachother… is it like, a six-some or something? Seriously, man…"

"What are you talking about? I DO have six _good friends_! And they consider me to be their _good friend_, too!"

Chan, laughing now, himself, grabbed Ran-Chan by the wrist and lead him in the opposite direction.

**End.**


End file.
